Loosing You
by grazikimi
Summary: Ela simplesmente sabia quando era hora de partir, mas dessa vez sabia que seria para sempre.


Título: **Loosing You**

Autor(a): **grazi_kimi**

Categorias**Bones, Ligeira AU ,Missing Scene , Songfic**

Advertências: :**Sofrimento Emocional**  
Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulos: **One Shot**  
Completa: [X ] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: : **Ela simplesmente sabia quando era hora de partir, mas dessa vez sabia que seria para sempre. **

Nota do Autor (N/A): **Minha primeira fic de Bones. Someone Like You da Adele não Mem pertence, assim como Bones pertence a Fox.****  
**  
_Eu ouvi dizer que você está estabilizado__  
__Que você encontrou uma garota e está casado agora__  
__Eu ouvi dizer que os seus sonhos se realizaram__  
__Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que eu não dei__  
_

Casado, era uma palavra que ela odiava, não podia acreditar que o homem que amava estava com outra. Não entendia como o havia perdido em um curto espaço de tempo, quando havia partido após um importante telefonema , achou que ele esperaria por ela.

Mas descobriu que estava enganada, e agora olhando em seus olhos castanhos percebeu que ele nunca olhara para ela assim, como se ela fosse o centro do seu mundo, como se nada existisse, a não ser ela e a linda bebê que descansava feliz em seu braço e percebeu que isso doía mais do que gostaria de admitir para si ou os outros que a olhavam, como se soubessem exatamente o acontecia dentro do seu coração.

_Velho amigo, por que você está tão tímido?__  
__Não é do seu feitio se refrear ou se esconder da luz__  
__Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidada__  
__Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar_

Amiga, percebeu tarde demais, que era como ele a via, como uma amiga que o ajudou a passar por um momento difícil, afinal não era fácil estar onde estavam, em um lugar onde ninguém queria estar, e mesmo assim lá estavam os dois juntos, e quando soube da sua partida, não hesitou nem por um segundo em pegar todas os seus pertences e o seguir, afinal tentara, mas não conseguira ficar longe por muito tempo precisava dele mesmo que soubesse que isso poderia ser um erro e acabar mal.

Quando disse a alguns poucos amigos que iria embora, ficou surpresa ao saber que eles não se importavam muito. Deus! Será que era tão transparente assim, sempre era conhecida por esconder seus sentimentos, aprendera cedo que se quisesse ser alguém na vida, não deveria deixar se levar pelas emoções.

_Eu esperava que você veria meu rosto__  
__E que você se lembraria__  
__De que pra mim não acabou_

Lembrança, era a única coisa que teria dele, o homem com quem partilhou sua vida, o único que chegou perto o suficiente para descobrir seus segredos, compartilhar sua cama e seu coração mesmo que por pouco tempo. Percebeu tarde demais que ele nuca dissera a ela que a amava, mas achou que era por causa de tudo o que eles estavam passando no momento.

Mas se enganou terrivelmente, porque mesmo depois de tudo ele não disse essas palavras, sempre dizia o quanto sentia falta dela ao chegar exausto do trabalho, ou elogiara dizendo que ela estava linda quando eles se juntavam a seus amigos para uma bebida depois de um caso que ele trabalhava, mas nunca que a amava e se perguntou se era por isso que ela própria nunca tivera coragem de revelar a ele seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

_Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você__  
__Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês também__  
__Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro__  
__Vou lembrar de você dizer__  
__"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere"_

Amor, uma palavra complexa, e ao mesmo tempo simples um sentimento que ela nunca acreditou que existisse, mas agora ali parada na sombra de uma bela árvore percebeu que era capaz de amar. Mas sentiu um imenso vazio ao saber que ele não a amava de volta e decidiu que assim que partisse iria encontrar um novo amor.  
Mas sabia que seria difícil, afinal precisaria se recuperar primeiro e algo lhe dizia que isso não aconteceria tão facilmente e desejou tarde demais poder voltar no tempo e mudar toda sua vida, mas sabia que não seria possível e decidiu então seguir em frente sem olhar para trás.

_Nada se compara, nenhuma preocupação ou cuidado__  
__Arrependimentos e erros, são feitos de memórias__  
__Quem poderia ter adivinhado o gosto amargo__  
__Que isso teria?_

Arrependimento, uma emoção que não queria sentir de novo, afinal era o que a levara ali em primeiro lugar, assim que partira apos saber que precisavam dela em outro lugar, decidiu ir sem ao menos se despedir apenas uma nota que dizia:  
Precisei partir, Espere por mim,  
Se cuide, Fique a salvo.

Mas após escrever aquela nota, sabia que estava sendo vaga e percebeu que era o que queria, sabia que o homem com quem estava, se preocuparia ao saber exatamente aonde ia e o que iria fazer e exigiria uma resposta dela, resposta que ela não poderia lhe dar nem mesmo se quisesse pois sabia que precisava ser cuidadosa para não machucar as pessoas ao seu redor, eles eram seus amigos e se importavam com ela mesmo depois de tudo.

_Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você__  
__Não desejo nada além do melhor para você__  
__Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro__  
__Vou lembrar de você dizer__  
__"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere"_

Quando finalmente conseguiu voltar decidiu que iria procura-lo e assim que chegou ao conhecido prédio do FBI se surpreendeu ao descobrir que ele estava vazio, exceto pelo guarda de segurança que informou que todo o prédio estava fechado e que todos estavam no Jeffersonian e que se ela realmente precisasse falar com ele deveria ir diretamente para lá.

Esquecer, como poderia? Sabia que não conseguiria, nem se quisesse quando ele está logo ali ao virar da esquina, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, simplesmente se divertindo ao lado da esposa e filha, uma mulher linda e com bom coração e uma menina pequena exatamente parecida com a mãe com exceção dos olhos ,pois esses eram castanhos exatamente iguais ao dele ,e percebeu que não teria coragem de fazer o que pretendia desde o começo, não ousaria atrapalhar a sua felicidade, não quando ele parecia tão feliz com elas.

Temperance Brennan ou Bones como ele a chamava, era ela a dona de seu coração, sua esposa, a mulher que ele amava, sim fora doloroso descobrir que se encontrava nos jardins do Jeffersonian , aonde acontecia o casamento dos dois e testemunhar seus votos felizes, o apaixonado beijo que os dois trocara, e as três palavras que ela desejou com todo o seu ser escutar, mas fora dito a outra e descobriu que não podia ficar com raiva.

Sair , era isso o que faria, sairia definitivamente da sua vida como se nunca estivesse ali, afinal aquele não era seu mundo ela era uma jornalista pelo amor de Deus, uma correspondente de guerra acostumada a ser sozinha, afinal seguira uma carreira perigosa e sabia de todos os riscos que corria, mas quando tinha estado com o sargento Seeley Both no Afeganistão tinha esquecido tudo isso e se entregado por completo a ele mesmo sabendo que ele realmente amava outra mulher.

Assim quando tudo chegou ao fim, ela simplesmente se afastou caminhando sozinha sem perceber que alguém a observava com olhos curiosos, se perguntando o que ela fazia ali depois de não ter visto ou falado com ela em algum tempo, mas quando ela o notou a observando ele simplesmente lhe deu um triste sorriso e partiu de volta para sua família a deixando ali para seguir seu caminho.

_Deixe para lá, eu vou achar alguém como você__  
__Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês também__  
__Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro__  
__Vou lembrar de você dizer__  
__"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere"_

E então ela finalmente partiu, sem olhar para trás, com o coração cheio de arrependimento, mas sabendo que fizera a escolha certa pela primeira vez em um longo tempo deixando o homem que amava feliz nos braços de outra .

_"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere"_


End file.
